


Chaos of the Stars

by CheshireMoon



Series: Stars of the Heart [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Destiel - Freeform, Eventual Happy Ending, Gen, M/M, Separations, Sequel, Star-crossed, college!dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:52:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3297581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireMoon/pseuds/CheshireMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finally reached out to Sam for help and managed to wrangle himself a second chance.  He ended up in California with Sam and was convinced to enroll in college classes part time after he'd gotten back on his feet.  When he takes up an astronomy class, he finds himself intrigued and enthralled by the stars.  Heartstrings are tugged until he obtains a telescope of his own to track the stars.  As he is gazing up on the first night with the device, he finds an unusually bright, blue star.  That night, he begins to have flashbacks to a life that seems familiar and just out of reach.  He dismisses them as dreams and nothing more when he can manage to remember the wisps of the images that come to him.  Suddenly, one night, Dean looks to the sky and cannot find his star.  As he searches frantically for it, there comes a knock at his door... </p><p>Constellations and star-crossed lovers come together in the conclusion to Dean and Castiel's tragic love story.  What choices will Dean make and where will those decisions take him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaos of the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to a fic called, 'A Home Beneath the Stars.' If you've not read it, I recommend you start there! Otherwise, enjoy.

_And I’d choose you;_

_in a hundred lifetimes,_

_in a hundred worlds,_

_in any version of reality,_

_I’d find you and_

_I’d choose you._

_-Kiersten White, ‘The Chaos of Stars.’_

 

_**AS OF 01/05/2017, THIS FIC IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION** _

_**A HOME BENEATH THE STARS WILL BE RECEIVING A REVISION AND WILL BE REPOSTED.** _

_**UPDATES ON THIS STORY SHALL FOLLOW IN THE MONTHS TO COME.** _

_**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR ARDENT SUPPORT. I LOVE YOU ALL. YOU HAVE INSPIRED ME MORE THAN I CAN SAY.** _

_**YOU'RE THE TRUE HEROES OF THIS.** _

_**THANK YOU.** _

 


End file.
